The present disclosure relates generally to beverage containers, and more particularly to a carbonated beverage closure.
Many beverages are carbonated either naturally or by dissolving carbon dioxide, typically under high pressure, in a liquid. Carbon dioxide is soluble in a liquid and separates into a gas when pressure is released. Carbonated beverages produce pressure in a closed volume. This pressure is exerted on the inner surface of a container in which the carbonated beverage is stored. This pressure is typically released when the container the beverage is stored in is opened. The carbon dioxide in the liquid separates into a gas when the container is opened which causes the solution to become effervescent.
The internal surface of closures for carbonated beverage containers is exposed to the pressure contained in the beverage container. As such, the force exerted on the inner surface is equal to the pressure times the area of the internal surface. Opening a carbonated beverage container can result in spillage of the fluid container therein.